As a method for observing foreign matters and defects in detail by observing a sample, there is, for example, a method disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This method is configured such that, when, on the basis of coordinate data of a defect detected beforehand by another inspection device, an observation image of the defect is imaged, a reference image is captured at a low magnification at a position corresponding to the defect position of the chip of a wafer other than the wafer including the defect, then the stage holding the sample is moved so that the defect image is captured at the low magnification, the defect position on the defect image is identified by comparing the reference image with the defect image, and then the defect is enlarged and imaged.